The Curse of Hyrule
by IvyD
Summary: What happens when Link must save Princess Zelda from the Curse of Hyrule? The answer is simple: ABSOLUTE CHAOS! Sorry not good at summaries. I promise that it's good. If I ever do make more chapters, they'll all be the same stories (mostly), just from different points of view. Enjoy my totally awesome story please!


**The Curse of Hyrule**

Once upon a time there was a young hero named Link. Link was the prince of the Kingdom of Alfheim. One day the prince decided he was going to take up (arguably) the hardest quest in all the lands. Here's what had happened: After slaying his first skulltula, he decided he must celebrate his amazing feat. So, he went to a rickety old tavern (it had some of the best food and beverages in the kingdom) to buy a ridiculous amount of useless and unnecessary drinks, food and beverages. Well, he was _going_ anyway. He stopped when he saw a dark, cloaked figure hovering a crystal ball. He spoke in a scratchy voice:

"Please", he spoke, "help me and my poor kingdom. My poor princess is trapped in our poor castle. Some witch cursed us without a reasonable explanation. I narrowly escaped due to my incredibly lucky ability to sense danger. I was, and still are, the poor King of my poor kingdom, the poor cursed land of Hyrule. Someone, please help me! Did I mention that I was poor?!"

Link, the heroine of this story, couldn't just ignore this poor man. "I can help you!" he exclaimed. "No, I **WANT** to help you." said Link. And that's how Link got the quest that would change his life forever.

As gifts of gratitude, the poor King gave Link a blessing in the form of light to go in a golden satchel. The King placed the bead of light into the gold satchel and handed it to Link. "By the way, I'm King Chaos. This is the Bead of Life",said the king, "and it goes into the Light Satchel. It will restore my kingdom and its people. Let us hope th-"

"Us?" Link repeated, "I thought that there was only one survivor, which was you, hm?"

"**SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"** the king roared, "**DON'T YOU EVEN DARE-HEAR ME?!-DON'T YOU ****EVEN DARE** **FORGET YOU ARE TALKING TO A KING! I DEMAND AN APOLOGY IMMEDIATELY!**

The King breathed heavily, glaring at Link, waiting for a response.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Still waiting...

FINALLY, after _quite_ some time, the King had calmed down. Link crossed his arms, and the King looked to the ground. His face was pink with embarrassment. He apologized and teleported them to the entrance of the Kingdom of Hyrule. When they arrived, Link gawked at the kingdom before him. It looked like a jungle. The entire kingdom was completely enveloped in fine greenery. The King cleared his throat.

"No one has ever come back from this quest alive" Chaos said sadly. "There are monsters down there. And I'm almost certain that you will die... _ANYWAY, _there's your new horse, Farid. Remember your training. Be careful at night. Don't talk to strangers. Good luck. Farewell. And at least try to survive the night." And with that, he vanished into a cloud of smoke with a small _pop!_

Link sighed and thought. "_Now what? What am I supposed to do?! I don't even know the princess's name, let alone her location!"_

"NEIGH!" said a voice from above. Just then, a horse fell out of the sky and landed in front of Link. It had a rainbow satchel that read Farid.

"Neat. I know what to do now!" said a triumphant Link. The young heroic prince got on Farid and rode through the gates of the abandoned Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Hello, young hero" said Farid.

"WHOA!" screeched Link, "You can TALK?!"

"Yes" Farid replied, "I'm a magical horse. It's what I do best. My favorite thing to say is moshi-moshi." They were trotting now.

"So, does this mean you can sing?" Link asked.

"I guess. It doesn't mean that I'll be good, though. But I can try" said Farid. And tried he did. Out came the most horrid, scratching, screeching that was so awful that Link fell off. "So?" asked Farid, "How was I? Good? Great? Amazing?! BRILLIANT?!"

Farid was panting from his attempt to sing. Link studied his friend's face and saw how hopeful it looked. Link knew he couldn't hurt Farid's feelings like that. It would break his heart. "It was positively a perfect wonder" Link said kindly.

"That's a relief!" Farid said happily. "Now, before we go to the castle to rescue Princess Zelda-"

"Princess Zelda?" Link asked. "Is that who we're rescuing in addition to the kingdom?"

"Yes", said Farid, "but we have other important matters to discuss other than the princess we're rescuing. There _are _a few survivors left, but they're being guarded by few survivors I mean a single goron named Bobo. And by monsters I mean re-deads: a zombie/ mummy/ bokoblin/ troll/ spider/ skeleton, creating the most terrifying monster you will ever encounter in your lifetime. Let's get going." Farid said sternly. They began to trot again. Then sprint. Farid yelled over the wind "So, do you want to get some gear first, or..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. The answer was obvious. "OF COURSE I WANT TO EQUIP!" Link yelled back. "The answer to your question was so OBVIOUS, you shouldn't have even asked it in the first place!" Link said jokingly. Then he made them stop so that he could stretch and yawn. "I'm sorry Farid", Link said groggily, "I'm just stressed"

As Link got back on Farid, and even as he sped away towards his destiny,he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "It's okay, young Prince Link. If you wanna take a short nap while I carry you, go right ahead. Just don't drool on me. Pleasa. Oh! And before I forget,there's a potion in my satchel that should help. Most of the other heros that attempted this quest went insane by seeing all this ruin. No hero can take that."

"Yes, but what they didn't know is that after ruin comes rebirth" Link replied calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever WISE GUY", Faris said sarcastically, "You never what depression and suffering and ruin can do to a hero. It's just not healthy. Here take this. It'll help." Farid handed Link a bottle that contained a thick, deep red bubbling liquid. Link drank it gratefully.

"Wow!" said Link, "This is amazing! I feel better already! What's in this potion?!"

"Classified information. Sorry." replied Farid. "Although, you do look terrific!" said Farid with a smile.

"Gee, thanks!" Link replied gratefully, "I sure am lucky to have such a good friend and noble steed. Where to next?"

"I", Farid began, " will carry you to the abandoned Gear Shop. I detect no monsters at our new desired destination. We should be able to pass safely, but it will take about three days since we have to travel through the mines without minecarts."

"Hey, look Farid! A minecart! How convenient!"

"Well, standing here won't get us anywhere. Let's go!" said Farid, and so they both struggled to get Farid into the surprisingly large minecart. Farid pulled a lever and off they went into the darkness, which probably should have meant certain doom. But what our heros didn't know was that they were being watched. That they were being followed. That they were being helped. But there is a reason for this, and that reason comes later in the story. Enough of this. Back to the heroines, Link and Farid.

Even though it was pitch black in the mines, there was still hope, for Farid had come fully equipped (unlike Link). He told the the lucky Prince Link to look in his satchel and say "Firefly", then reach into the bag. Instantly, Link grabbed a bottle that emitted rainbow colors.

"This is a firefly.", said Farid, "I picked it up near the Deku Tree. At first I thought it was worthless, but it's really quite convenient.

"Look, Farid!" Link pointed forward and leaned back so Farid could see. "It's the way out! We're almost there! Hurrah!"

"Hurrah indeed!", said Farid, After this, we just go straight!" Farid paused for a moment, then sighed. "There are a few monsters headed in the same direction as us. We'd better pick up the pace."

And so they picked up the pace and were at the Gear Shop in 2 minutes. (They got lost a few times due to arguing over directions). When all was said and done, Link had chosen a green tunic and cap. "Say, Farid?", Link started, "What exactly caused the curse? I figured you'd know, because you're a magical horse and all."

"Well", Farid said, "to make a long story short, the Hylian King and Queen offended the Evil Queen by not inviting her to her party. The party was to celebrate the birth of the King and Queen's newborn daughter. Her full title was Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The Evil Queen was making a mountain out of a molehill. She went to the party anyway, and instead of giving them a real gift, she cursed the princess. If you ask me, I bet she woulda cursed the princess anyway."

"Okay, let's go rescue the goron Bobo, and Princess Zelda! We're coming to save you!" Link shouted. After that he talked normally because he realized that Farid would tell him that it wasn't wise to give away their position to the enemy.

"Link!", Farid exclaimed (quietly), "Be more quiet! It isn't wise to try to give away our position to the enemy!"

"Yes sir." Link replied glumly. Then he decided to admire himself in the mirror. He wore brown hiking boots, a green tunic with short sleeves, arm bracers underneath the tunic, and a striking green cap. His cap was pointed very much like Santa's hat except it was not rimmed in fur and it was green and not red.

All in all, Link looked like a hero when he noticed a strange item behind the counter in the reflection. It was a strange triangle that was made up of three smaller triangles.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing at the triangle made up of three triangles.

"Why that's the Triforce. The Triforce has three different parts; one for each triangle. One of them stands for Power. Another for Wisdom. And the last one stands for Courage. Go ahead. Take it. Trust me, you'll need it." said Farid.

"Ouch. Words hurt too you know!" Link exclaimed as he and Farid approached their desired destination. While they had been talking, the had also been walking. They froze and they stared ahead at the new challenge walking before them. There was a small bakery surrounded by three re-deads, with an orangish figure inside, pounding on all surfaces it could find and screaming for help.

Link, drawing his sword and swinging it around in fancy patterns. Link suddenly turned pale. "Uh, Farid? Did you happen to bring a shield?" Link sighed. Just then, one of the re-deads threw the magic spell 'curse' at Link. It missed and hit a nearby tree, turning it into a shield with the Hyrule symbol on it. "Okay! Let's do this, Farid!" Link said, picking up the Hylian Shield. Another re-dead attempted to curse Link, but this time it shot straight up and made a neat arch before coming down on the heads of the re-deads, annihilating all 3 of them.

Link ran to the door but it was locked. Then, a key fell out of the sky and landed in Link's hands. They unlocked the door, freeing Bobo the goron. "Thank you, young heros. I am Bobo the goron, and I can take you to Princess Zelda in 5 minutes." So, after 5 minutes, Link, Bobo and Farid were standing outside of the room where Zelda was being kept. Farid and Bobo were telling Link what to do.

"When you get in there, you will have to battle the guardian of the castle."

"Don't forget to equip your potions and items."

"Be careful."

"And most of all, JUST DON'T DIE" They said in unison. Link walked through the door (after thanking his friends for the advice). What he saw though was very surprising. Sitting in a chair asleep on one side of the room was Princess Zelda and standing across from her was His Majesty, King Chaos himself. Chaos laughed maniacally. Like a villian.

"Welcome" he said, "to my wonderful Hyrule Castle. Have you met Princess Zelda? Say hello, Zelda." She said nothing. Link took out his sword and demanded that the King release her.

"I demand you to release her!" cried Link.

"Never!" the King cried back.

Link took out the triforce and held it over his head and said "Triforce, I call on your power to banish this evil being to the underworld!" There was a flash of light, and then there was no one in the room but Link, Zelda, and a pile of dust. Link held the golden satchel above her and opened it. Light fell out in a powdery dust all over her, and she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you young hero. My name is Zelda. My father, King Chaos, disguised himself as a witch long ago and cursed me and my kingdom, so that when I turned sixteen I would fall into an eternal sleep, along with my kingdom. His plan was to consume all the energy within certain limits, so he often tricked young, energetic heros such as yourself to take up a quest. You are lucky to have survived. I will now restore my kingdom, if you please give me that golden satchel." Zelda then threw the satchel out of the window, and it flew around in the air. Everything the light powder touched turned everything new.

So, once everything was restored, the prince and princess were married, and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
